


日常系列3

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	日常系列3

#

王俊凯作为一个房门都不怎么出的人，性｀经验不为零才是不正常，所以在王源脸红红的倒在自己床上的时候，王俊凯觉得很渴，所以他又猛灌了一罐冰啤酒，可是王俊凯只能感觉越来越热，尤其是下面还有酸胀感，像是有把火在烧。  
王俊凯不知道该怎么办，最后撑不住，他想问问王源热不热，是不是像他一样，感觉自己整个人都在憋着什么。  
“王源儿，你难受吗？”王俊凯想脱了衣服，可是当他转头看到王源带着醉意的迷蒙又十分晶亮的眼睛时，他觉得下`身的火烧的更旺了，要把他的身体熬干一般。王源冲他笑，王源从小就喜欢冲着他笑，王俊凯觉得王源笑起来真是世界上最好看的人了，特别甜。等到他想完时他的脸已经来到了王源的脖子边，而王俊凯的喘息越来越重。  
“小凯…”，王源有点沙哑的尾音被王俊凯的嘴堵上，王俊凯看着王源瞪大的清澈的眼睛觉得心里好像有点甜。王俊凯想继续做点什么给自己降降温，但是他的认知里已经不知道接下来该怎么做了。他的唇黏在王源的唇上，忽然王源眼睛弯了弯，王俊凯看到王源的眼睛里盈满了笑意，俊凯宝宝不开心了，想离开王源的唇又有点舍不得。忽然他感觉王源嘴巴动了动，王源探出了舌头舔了舔王俊凯，想顶进王俊凯的嘴里，这次换了王俊凯瞪大了眼，他反应过来时，已经被王源亲的有些喘不上气。  
王俊凯有点迷糊的觉得心里更甜了，要从心里溢出来，关键时刻王俊凯也不呆了，伸出手隔着王源薄薄的T恤感受着他同样滚烫的体温，一点点的向下从衣服下摆摸进去。摸着王源细腻紧实的腰腹，王俊凯喘的更厉害，手指往上不小心触碰到一点凸起的时候，感觉到身下王源的身体在轻颤，于是用拇指和食指捏住一边的凸起轻轻揉捏，两人的呼吸都在加重。  
“王源……源源……你帮帮我，我难受，好热。”王俊凯一边揉一边喘又一边这样对王源说。  
王源失笑，一边吻着王俊凯的唇一边解开王俊凯自己的衬衫，一颗一颗有点磨人，脱了王俊凯的上衣，王源看到王俊凯赤｀裸的胸膛也咽了咽口水，没想到王俊凯有点自闭老是宅在家里，居然有胸肌。王俊凯看到近在咫尺的喉结忍不住咬了上去，王源轻哼一下，少年清亮又带点沙哑的性｀感声音让王俊凯忍不住了，隔着两条裤子王俊凯一下一下的蹭着王源同样凸起的下半身。  
王俊凯一边蹭一边小声的在王源耳边哼哼，王源忽然咬住了王俊凯的耳朵，湿热的呼吸喷进耳洞。  
“嗯…嗯……哼.....”，王俊凯感觉自己的内裤湿了，有什么东西从自己平常尿尿的地方出来了。  
王俊凯眼睛湿润，拖着带了哭腔的嗓音对着王源撒娇:“王源，王源儿，我好像....好像尿了。”

沉默……  
一时间只能听到王俊凯重重的喘息，王俊凯在高｀潮的余韵中久久回不过神。王俊凯觉得气氛有点尴尬，忽然王源笑了起来，开始是忍耐的低低地笑后来实在忍不住地放声大笑。   
王俊凯喜欢看王源笑，可是现在他觉得王源现在的笑让他不开心，好像王源在嘲笑他一样，所以俊凯宝宝又不开心了，王俊凯转过身背对王源开始回想刚刚的事和自己生闷气。  
王源笑了许久才堪堪停住，“小凯，生气了？”王源仍然带着笑意的声音听起来低哑又性｀感。

王源见他还是背对自己，只好转身伸手搂住了王俊凯的脖子，把下巴放在王俊凯肩膀上，看到王俊凯有点黑的脸上透出红色的时候又有点想笑。而王俊凯感觉王源浅浅的呼吸喷在他的耳朵脖子，脑子有点空白，但他还是能感觉到有什么东西硬硬的抵着他。  
王源有意无意的跟他边说着话边拿下`身蹭王俊凯。解开王俊凯的皮带扣子，把手伸进还带着粘腻精｀液的内裤，王俊凯虽然刚刚射过精，但现在还是被对方蹭的半硬。王源的手碰到王俊凯的阴｀茎时候还带着点抖，可是王俊凯觉得这样也很舒服，王源继续揉着王俊凯的阴｀茎，感受着阴｀茎一点点变得越来越硬。王俊凯觉得裤子有点卡，扭了扭想把裤子蹭下去，王源察觉到他的意图，拍拍王俊凯的臀｀部示意他抬起，一把把王俊凯有点皱巴巴的裤子和湿漉漉的内’裤拽下扔到一边，自己也把T恤裤子脱下，翻身坐到王俊凯腰上。

隔着仅剩的一条内裤继续蹭王俊凯的下`身，王源看着王俊凯羞红害羞的脸，只觉得下`身越来越硬。而王俊凯看到王源嫩白裸露的肌肤感觉下身硬的要炸了。两人的体液把内裤染的越来越湿，王源的手揉上王俊凯有点结实的胸肌，王俊凯下`身被蹭着上面被揉着只能轻轻的哼唧。

王源低下头在王俊凯额头上印了个吻，然后一点一点顺着眉毛眼睛鼻子吻到嘴唇，王俊凯学着刚刚王源的样子，把舌头放到王源的嘴里，轻轻舔着王源的牙齿上颚，最后找到他的舌头，从小心的吸到后来重重的舔舐。王俊凯嘴上忙着，手里也在忙，胡乱摸着王源的身体，从后背摸到前胸，手碰到一个小小的有点硬的凸起，鬼使神差的捏了一把。

“嗯.......”王源有点甜腻的呻吟，王俊凯因此更加激动，坐起来抱着王源，自发的舔舐啃咬王源的耳朵、脖子，还有他秀气的喉结。王源挺起胸膛，把他粉嫩的硬硬的凸起送到王俊凯嘴边，王俊凯了然的一口含住，先是轻轻的舔，慢慢的吸，“小凯，小凯....嗯...嗯...”王源的呻吟让王俊凯忽然想使坏，用尖尖的虎牙轻咬王源的乳`头，突如而来的刺激让王源放在王俊凯屁股上想往更深处去的手颤了颤，王源脑子飞速转动，看了一眼王俊凯尺寸可观的阴`茎，最后还是把手从王俊凯屁股上拿开，抓住王俊凯毫无章法乱摸乱掐他乳`头的手向下带，顺着他还没脱掉的内裤渐渐向后`穴去。

王俊凯被带着到了王源挺巧结实的臀｀部，忽然挣脱了王源的手，自发的大力揉｀捏王源的屁股，软腻的臀肉盈满了自己的指缝。

王俊凯揉｀捏着臀肉，慢慢往下走，轻轻戳戳王源蠕动的后`穴，想用手指直接往里面捅却一把被王源抓住了手。

“去浴室先洗一下，脏。”王源见王俊凯不动，自顾自起身下床，脚挨到地的瞬间有点软，王源咬牙稳了稳身体，向浴室走去。

王俊凯还是有点回不过神的看着自己的手和矗立的性器，等他反应过来时只能听到浴室的水声。浴室门没有锁，里面氤氲着水汽，王俊凯低着头，看到了被扔在浴室门口刚刚王源身上仅剩的内裤，脸有点烫。当他抬眼看到朦胧水汽里的王源时，脸简直要烧起来了。  
王源背对着他一只手扶着墙，另一只手不断的在后`穴抽｀插，王俊凯听到了他透过水声粗重的喘息，自己也觉得浴室里面空气太过稀薄。  
王俊凯走到王源脚边蹲下，把王源的手扯下来，自己开始不断抚摸王源白嫩的腿根和紧绷的臀｀部。咬一口臀肉然后开始舔舐，一点点接近刚刚被抽｀插的嫩红的后`穴，王俊凯轻轻的舔了一下。

“啊啊……小……小凯，脏...脏，别舔...别舔了....”王俊凯听着王源不住的呻吟，有点想笑，但是他现在嘴巴舌头都忙着，努力把舌头挤进紧致的小｀穴，王俊凯觉得王源的后`穴越来越软越来越热，快把他的舌头烫掉了。

“嗯嗯...嗯...嗯哼.....用手。”王源听着啧啧的舔舐声音，腰软腿软的。

于是王俊凯听话地用手指取代了舌头，软软的后`穴一下就能吞进两根手指，王俊凯手不是很大，但手指长，有点肉嘟嘟，因长年练习吉他，指尖都是磨出来的茧。一点点的摸索着肠道，还时不时用指甲抠一下时不时用指节顶一下。

“王源儿，你里面好热，我想整个人都进到里面去。”王俊凯已经站起身来，手指却还在里面抠挖，听到王俊凯无意的说出这话，王源也忍不住红了脸。

“是这样做吗……我……不太会……”王俊凯小心翼翼地问着，抽出了手指换上自己又烫又硬的阴｀茎顶在穴｀口，王源的后`穴一直在紧张的收缩，王俊凯阴茎的头在外面擦过好几次，就是怎么都顶不进去，有点委屈又有点羞涩，一边戳着穴｀口一边跟王源撒娇。

“王源，王源，不行，嗯...嗯哼...”

王源一手捂着脸，一手摸索到自己的后`穴，手指一点点插进去，抽｀插了几下，用手指把后`穴撑开。做完这些王源像没了力气，缓了一会，对着死盯着自己后`穴的王俊凯说:“进...啊，慢点...啊...轻，轻点...你太大了。”  
王俊凯好不容易进去了一个头部，就想直接整根捅进去，王源的手指还没有抽出来，用了点力气夹住了一直往里挤的阴｀茎。  
“你慢点啊，很疼。”王源不断的吸气，想放松一点，前面的阴｀茎也疼得有点软了，这次王俊凯知道了，一点点的揉着夹着他一个头部的后`穴，慢慢的挪到王源的会阴按压，再到前面的蛋蛋，一点点的揉，王源的阴｀茎顺着柱体留下液体，流到了王俊凯的手心里，王俊凯就着液体撸着王源的阴｀茎，让他慢慢的硬起来。  
前面忙着后面也不歇，王俊凯用另一只手把王源的手指拉出来，指甲刮过阴｀茎的瞬间，王俊凯爽的头皮发麻都要射了，忍了忍，让阴｀茎一点一点地挤进去，在浅浅的抽｀插中，王俊凯的阴｀茎终于都进去了。  
王俊凯停下喘了一会，看着王源的表情不是很痛苦，便开始小幅度的缓慢抽插，嘴上也一直啃咬舔舐着王源的颈项和耳朵。  
“嗯...嗯...嗯...啊...”其实王源已经不痛了,还想让王俊凯快一点，可是又有点害羞，只能抿着嘴闷闷呻吟，“小凯，嗯...啊...王俊凯你快一点。”王源最后还是没忍住说出了这样的话，王俊凯本来还在感受着王源又软又热又紧的后`穴挤压包裹自己的阴｀茎，听到王源这样说只好开始大开大合的干他。  
王源被王俊凯顶的双手撑不住往墙上撞，前面是冰冷的墙摩擦着自己的乳`头，自己胯下的性器也一下一下地随着摆动顶在冰冷的墙上上，后面是王俊凯火热的身体和阴｀茎，这样的冰火两重天让王源爽的不行。王俊凯一手掐着王源的腰向后拽，一手去拉扯王源的乳`头，嘴上还在尝着王源的味道，十分的满足，不过这个姿势让王源腿软的站不住，如果不是王俊凯掐着他的腰，王源肯定已经滑下去了。  
“王...王俊凯，嗯...啊...我们去床上好不...啊..好？”王源被撞的话都说不完整，一直往前躲想要王俊凯把他的肉棒拔出来。  
“啊...啊啊”在王源又一躲被王俊凯拽回来的时候，王俊凯的阴｀茎突然戳到了一个小凸起，王源的呻吟忽然拔高，过于甜腻的声音让王俊凯的心变得更软，阴｀茎却又粗硬了一点。  
王俊凯把水关了圈着王源一点点的从浴室往外挪，并没有刻意的抽动，可是凭着身高差，而王俊凯的下面就是在一直顶戳王源的前列腺，王源被顶戳得腿脚都是软的，一直只能踮着脚尖才堪堪地稳住自己。  
“小凯，王俊凯，啊...啊...求你...嗯嗯...求你了。”王源被磨得不上不下，也不咬着嘴唇闷哼了，而是拔高了的叫，越叫越大声。从浴室到床边走了10分钟，王源却觉得走了一个世纪。  
王源的心随着身体回到柔软的床上才算回到了肚子里，腿被抬起，王俊凯盯着那个深红色的小｀穴十分的激动，迫不及待把他胀痛的性｀器插进那个火热潮湿带给他无限快意的穴里，王俊凯进入的太快，只看到王源不断向后仰的脖颈和不停的吸气。  
湿热的小｀穴紧紧的咬着他，忍不住动了动，王源还在哼哼着适应，快感让王俊凯头皮发麻，龟｀头有些酸，止不住的粗喘，就插了几下便忍不住射了出来。  
王源感受到一阵热流进入肠道时惊诧的瞪大了眼睛，王俊凯从高｀潮的余韵中回过神时正好看到王源瞪大的眼睛，莫名觉得有些羞赧。  
王俊凯疲软的性｀器从王源身体里滑出，有些无措的跪坐在床上。王源知道自己刚刚的反应让王俊凯有些伤心，慌忙收起还未合拢的大腿，不顾自己还硬着的性｀器，膝行几步把王俊凯抱住。  
“小凯，怎么了？别不高兴，第一次都是这样的。”王源一边嘴里哄着王俊凯，一边一下下的的顺着王俊凯有些汗湿的头发。  
王俊凯还是觉得有点委屈，哼唧唧的蹭着王源撒娇，看到眼前王源还挺立着的乳`头更加不甘心，一口咬上去。  
“嘶！”王源倒吸了一口气，下面的火还没消，心上的火有点起来，自己被干的不上不下还没说什么，你就秒射了委屈个鬼啊，语气不自觉有点强硬，“王俊凯，痛！”

王俊凯也觉得自己有些过分，松开牙齿，用舌头轻轻的舔起来，舌尖不断地去顶还硬着的乳`头，王源也顾不上生气，只是拿手撸着自己软了又硬的性｀器。

王俊凯的手也从王源腰上滑到两坨肉感十足的臀上，揉了两下手感十分棒的屁股，摸到了刚刚自己射进王源体内的精｀液。

王俊凯有些心猿意马，想伸手再进到刚刚那个穴里，王俊凯的手指都感受到了那里的褶皱了，却被王源把手打下去了。  
“王源儿，我想……”  
“你想干嘛，你要想就自己想吧，不许碰我后面了！”但王俊凯手上动作不停，王源带着些喘。  
王源看着王俊凯像小猫般可怜的眼神，心软了。  
毕竟是第一次，两人都这样不上不下的是不是不太好，自己也还一次都没发泄过。  
而王俊凯觉得自己理屈，只好带着满手刚才扣挖王源后穴流出来的自己的精液摸上了王源的性｀器，王俊凯的套弄毫无手法可言，手劲还大，但也许因为对象是王俊凯，王源肉体和精神上都得到极大的满足，觉得无比舒爽，本就处于临界的边缘，套弄了十几下后终于射了出来。  
王源射精后窝在王俊凯的怀里缓神。看王源休息得差不多了，王俊凯正准备抱起王源去洗澡的时候，王源先一步伸出双手揽住王俊凯的脖子带到床上，抬起膝盖顶压着王俊凯硬挺的性器。王俊凯一脸懵的双手撑在王源身侧，憋得满脸通红。  
王源把双腿挂上并夹紧了王俊凯的腰，自动把下身往上挺动，下身撞在王俊凯的胯下，发出肉体撞击时的闷响。王俊凯更懵了，不知所措。  
王源忽然坐起背过身跪趴在王俊凯面前，提起臀部、塌腰，把小穴完全暴露在王俊凯眼前，刚发泄过的性器还垂在双腿之间也看得一清二楚。  
“小凯哥哥，干我……”王源回头眼神里满满的情欲。  
怎么说王俊凯还只是个刚破‘处的自闭小男生，哪里受得了这样露骨的挑逗。呆滞了一两秒，有些犹豫地把手搭在王源腰上，但依然一副不知所措的样子，王源扭过头看着他呆呆的样子真是有点无语了，只好往后挪把臀部贴在王俊凯的胯上。  
“嗯……”发出甜腻的呻’吟声表示着不满。  
在王源贴上他的一瞬间，王俊凯真的整个人又懵了，本能的驱使他用手托住性`器直直地进入王源的身体，开始缓慢地抽插，力度越来越重，后’入式比刚才进入得更深。  
一手搂住腰部一手套弄着王源的性’器，握着王源性’器的手掌感觉到手中的性’器突然抖动了两下。王俊凯知道王源可能快要射了，就突然松开手不再碰触，转而照顾着王源胸前的两点。没了手的抚慰，王源感觉自己快要被欲’望逼疯了。凭着身体的记忆狠狠地顶弄着王源体内凸’起的那一点。没一会儿，王源就尖叫着被插’射了，王源整个人软得支撑不住趴在了床上，后穴裹紧了王俊凯的性’器，连带着王俊凯倒在床上，王俊凯体贴地停下不动等待王源射’精结束，感受着王源在射精是轻颤的身体和在高’潮时后’穴收缩得更紧带来的窒息般的紧’致感。王俊凯捏住王源的腰把他提了起来，紧接着就着两人下体还连接着的状态，把王源整个人翻转过来正对着他。阴’茎就这么在体内旋转了180°，这么摩擦一刺激，王源疲软的性’器又有了抬头的倾向。  
王源手先是摸上了王俊凯的胸膛，忍不住弓起身揽住王俊凯的颈脖。王俊凯低喘着，直接顺势把王源的身体抱了起来，一手扣紧了他的腰，一手色’情地揉捏着他的臀’部，由下往上深而重地顶撞起来。  
王源半眯着眼埋在王俊凯的颈窝里哭喘，坐在王俊凯的大腿上被干得上下耸动，眼角满是泪痕。  
“王源，我爱你。”王俊凯这句话从外面一直憋到现在，终于鼓足了勇气贴在王源的耳边细声地说，感受到王源的后穴猛地收缩了一下，贴着王源的耳边又吃吃地低笑起来。  
“嗯~”王源听到了这句话感觉自己开心得快要飞起来，事实上现在也是爽得感觉要上天了。  
而王俊凯的这一次像是要证明自己般，持续了很久。而王源又被插射了一回，但后穴仍然不知餍足般紧紧地吸附着王俊凯的肉棒。  
两人的运动一直持续到半夜，最后，王俊凯抱着王源一起洗了澡，两个人换了干净床单便倒头呼呼大睡了。

 

第二天，温暖的阳光透过落地窗照射在床上，王源揉了揉眼睛，手抵在王俊凯结实的胸膛上，缓缓睁开眼对上的是王俊凯温柔的笑脸，要知道王俊凯可是长年面瘫脸。  
想想以后每天清晨都能在这个人的怀里醒来，好像真的很不错啊。  
如果不是唧唧被王俊凯握在手里而且自己是被摸醒的话，那就更美好了。  
从那晚之后，王俊凯像是被打开什么奇怪的开关，隔三差五地缠着王源这样那样，把王源翻来覆去，更可恶的是那人总是一脸无辜。


End file.
